Jerrica's Closet
by lostangel007
Summary: Jerrica is cleaning out her bedroom closet, and reminiscing about the 80's.


Disclaimer: "Jem" and all related characters and properties belong to Hasbro, respectively.

"Smurfs, My Little Pony, Popples, Josie and the Pussycats," all belong to Hasbro, Hanna Barbera, Those Characters from Cleveland," respectively.

Scene and time: Jerrica's bedroom, circa 1990.

Jerrica Benton was finally ready to tackle the job she had been putting off since the springtime: to clean out her closet.

Upon opening the white wooden door in her bedroom; she half expected for all its contents-clothes, shoes, and boxes to come tumbling out and burying her, just like in the cartoons. But she knew better, as she had just gone into the closet yesterday to look for a spare hair-dryer, which she had no luck to find. That was when she had made the decision finally make a date, and clear it out.

And that time had come.

Sighing, she sat down on her plush carpet and stared into the space in front of her, trying to decide what to take out first.

"Okay." she said to herself. "Maybe I can find stuff for a yard sale."

She knew this was long overdue. The first thing she pulled out was a light blue storage box, and upon opening it, she saw there where a few little knick-knacks inside. There were a few "Smurf" figurines; Kimber and she where given a few years ago by the girls at the Starlight House. One was brushing his teeth, another was playing soccer. Jerrica smiled, she thought they where cute. She decided to set them aside; maybe they could go back on her dresser.

The next thing she pulled out was a "My Little Pony." She thought they where just so adorable when they came out! A light scent lingered in the air. The "My Little Pony" was scented.

"Like strawberries." She thought to herself. Which reminded her: What ever happened to that strawberry shampoo she had gotten? Did she somehow stick it in the closet with the rest of her junk?

Closing the storage box, and pushing it aside, she ventured deeper in the closet. She pulled out a few high heel shoes she had not worn in years, and she also found a pair of green jellies.

"Oh, my gosh, I cannot believe I use to wear these." But even so, she still slipped them on her feet to try them on. After seeing how perfectly they fit, she left them on as she continued to explore her closet.

Appropriately, the first thing she found after her green jellies was a bunch of different colored jelly bracelets.

"The girls gave me these." She thought to herself, thinking about how each of the Holograms had given her a different color on her birthday, they thought it was better than all those "best friend bracelets" as this way, she could have something to remind her of ALL of her best friends, and not just one. She promptly slipped the rubber bracelets on her arm.

Moving on, she next found a large, white stuffed bear. It was holding a red heart pillow with the words "I love you." on it. Rio had won that for her, at the carnival one year. Jerrica smiled. She remembered how very hard Rio had tried to win that for her, and she did not have the heart to tell him she actually liked the dolphin better.

She took the teddy bear out, and placed it on her bed. Why was it even stuck in the closet in the first place?

The first garment that was hanging in the closet that she touched was the costume she wore to the Halloween party in 87. It was a form-fitting "kitty" costume, complete with purple leopard spots, ears, and tail. Jerrica remembered that the Holograms all had matching outfits, and everybody was asking if they where supposed to be "Josie and the Pussycats."

"No, no, we're generic pussycats." Kimber had answered.

Jerrica took out the costume, and hung it up on the door. She wanted to try it on later, since Halloween was coming up, and it was such a cute costume.

She soon found a small, colorful "Popple" plush on the top shelf. Kimber had gotten that for her "just because."

Jerrica placed the "Popple" on the bed, next to her teddy bear.

Next, she discovered a pink "slap-bracelet" thrown up in the back. Jerrica had forgotten all about those until seeing it again. She remembered she had taken it away from one of the girl's at the Starlight House, as she was continually slapping it too hard on other girl's wrists, which got quite annoying. Jerrica smiled a little at this memory, and slapped this bracelet on her other arm.

Folded up on the same shelf, was a white t-shirt that was airbrushed with sparkly hearts and rainbows. She remembered she had purchased it at the same carnival that Rio had won the teddy for her. She had worn it only a few times. Jerrica decided to take the t-shirt out too, and she pulled it over the black tank top she was wearing.

Also, on the top shelf she found her strawberry shampoo, a stuffed parrot (she added that to the bed as well.) pink roller skates (she made a note to herself to try roller skating again), a unicorn notebook, a yellow comb, a neon green scrunchie, an old article on her rival group, "The Misfits", a purple Walkman, and some note paper with red lips for the background design.

The thing that made Jerrica pause, though was the various love letters and notes from Rio. Among these, she found some notes of her own, taking after having talks with Synergy.

One of the notes read: _Treasure every moment. Some people really do not realize how important that really is. _

"I do. I really do." Thought Jerrica, and she looked about her bedroom, as now it seemed more cluttered than her closet now.

Jerrica then caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror wearing her old things, holding her old notes, and in the background, she could see her newly recovered stuffed animals on her bed.

"There are some things I could never part with."

And with that, she laid on her bed to read Rio's old love letters.


End file.
